Life of Being a Parent at Fourteen & Longer
by luvinzanessa719
Summary: this is a sequeal to my Life of Being pregnant at Fouteen. this is when they are parents...obvious..haha please rate and comment
1. Matthew Jacob Stewart

**Life of Being a Parent at Fourteen**

**Chapter 1 : Matthew Jacob Stewart**

**(A/N :This is the sequel to "Life of being pregnant at fourteen")**

Nick ran into the hospital trying to find the front desk. "Umm…I'm looking for Miley Stewart's Room"

"Well, it is on 35B" The nurse was in no hurry and that was what was getting Nick mad.

"And that is where ??"

"Second Floor, down the wall on the right."

"Thanks" Nick started running toward the elevator. He got in the elevator and pushed the second floor button about 50 times before the elevator door shut and started going up.

_Jeeze, how long does it take to get to the second floor_. He finally got out of the elevator and starting running down the hall. _Ok…30A, 30B, 31A, 31B, 32A, 32B, 33A, 33B, 34A, 34B, 35A...here it is 35B._ Nick ran into the room and before he could say anything he saw Miley sleeping pleasantly and their son sleeping pleasantly too. He sat in her room for awhile. After about 1 hour Miley starting waking up.

"Mmhmm…augh. Who is it ??" Miley rubbed her eyes trying to get back the focus in her eyes.

"Yes" Nick just kissed her on the forehead. "Where is Lilly and Oliver ?"

"I don't know, but I bet they are almost as tired as I am right now" Miley's humor always made Nick laugh. They just started talking about everything. Miley was still half asleep for she kept her eyes closed.

* * *

"Oliver, WAIT" Lilly ran after Oliver

"WHAT ??"

"What is wrong ?"

"Everything you last said"

"What ?!"

"I cant. Lilly, I just cant. I just cant imagine myself being a parent at fifteen. I cant imagine you being a mother at fifteen either." Oliver just started walking down the hallway.

"Oliver. I didn't mean NOW. I was just talking about our future."

"Are you sure ?!" Oliver walked farther away.

"Um…I don't really know now anymore." Lilly stopped at stared at the floor Oliver kept on walking. "Oliver" Lilly whimpered back at him. Lilly just walked back to Miley's room.

* * *

When she got there, "AWW, NICK. You made it" She ran over to him to hug him.

"I wouldn't miss it, nick to see you too." Nick just smiled. Miley actually was a wake so she had her eyes open and Nick just stared at her beautiful brown eyes.

"So, what are you going to name this little guy" Lilly walked over to the baby and rubbed his fingers.

"Ohh…I never thought of anything." Miley was thinking

"No, how about Matthew." Nick threw out something

"I have always loved Jacob" Miley threw out a name too.

"Ok…how about Matthew Jacob Stewart" Lilly combined everything

"Sounds perfect" Miley just smiled

"Sounds manly. I'm going to…" Nick started talking to Matt about all the stuff he was going to teach him. He grabbed Matt and walked around the room.

"You guys are perfect for this type of life. Nick is perfect for you." Lilly kinda whispered to Miley

"Really" Miley looked over at Lilly.

"Yeah, for me, its not so perfect. Oliver's mad at me about what I said when we left your room."

"Ohh…Bummer. But we know him that he will be kissing you in like a few hours" Lilly and Miley just started to giggle. Until Nick turned around…

"Are you talking about me??" Nick asked

"No, I'm serious." Miley reinsured him.

"Ok…" Nick turned back around and was messing around with Matt.

Lilly was laughing with Miley with joy in her heart for Miley and Nick. Miley felt like the luckiest girl to have a best friend like Lilly and the best boyfriend like Nick.

Oliver was just sitting on a bench in the hospital, not loving anything right now. He had so many thoughts running through his head…

**(END OF EPISODE 1 OF LIFE OF BEING A PARENT AT FOURTEEN & LONGER…hope you like…plz rate and comment)**


	2. Cute, Precious, Or All of the Above

**LBPF**

**CHAPTER 2: Cute, Precious, Or All of the Above**

Oliver got up and started walking around the hospital. Sooner or later, he got lost. He almost started walking in circles around the hospital not knowing where he was going. He finally realized that he was on the right floor and he was just in the hallway of Miley's room.

"Oliver, Dude. What's wrong ??" Nick walked out of Miley's room

"Too many thoughts, not enough time"

"Ohh…what for?"

"Lilly. She says that she wants to have a baby too. But she also says that that is just for our _'future' _, which is hard for her to understand what future is."

"Ok…lets talk man-to-man here. Lilly wants a baby and my girl already has a baby. You know I went through a lot of fights with Miley and I still love her like crazy. Lilly just doesn't understand how much work it is to raise a child. I have read the books…its pretty…scary. Just go talk to her. Serious everything will work out." Nick punched Oliver in the shoulder.

"…But…Lilly isn't Miley." Oliver snapped back at Nick.

"…Umm…well, I would just still try" Nick just smiled and pushed Oliver to go walk and get Lilly.

* * *

"Lilly…umm…Lilly" Oliver stuck his head into Miley's room

"Oh. Hey Oliver" Miley waved her hand to have him come inside of her room

"Um…can I borrow Lilly for awhile ?"

Miley leaned towards Lilly, "I told you so….he wouldn't stay mad at you forever" Turned back to Oliver, "Sure"

"Thanks, Lils can I talk ?"

"Yeah sure, Whatever" Lilly just followed Oliver hoping he wasn't complaining or going to yell at her again.

"Do you understand the _future?_" Oliver held Lilly's hand

"Yeah, OUR future is like when we stay together for the rest of our lives. Oliver I do get it."

"Good, I wasn't sure if you had understood it or not. That's why I yelled at you before. I'm sorry about it but….I had too many thought --" Oliver was cut off when Lilly just leaned forward and kissed him. He knew that she meant it and that he was just babbling on about nonsense.

* * *

Nick looked out of Miley's door and just watched. _My work here is DONE. I'm Mr. Love Doctor. Oohh cool, I like that name. Wait, now I'm just babbling on about nonsense. _He started to hum.

"Hey, what was that about ??" Miley just plainly just smiled at him.

"What was what about ?"

"You had on your 'talking to myself' face. I know that one. Now tell me." Miley sat up in her bed. She was so tired of the hospital she just wanted to go home.

"Aww…umm…nothing. Except This." Nick sat on her bed and leaned in and kissed her very romantic for like a whole 2 minutes to make up for the 2 months. He had missed that so much. He had been about 2 month since he had felt those lips.

Miley just started smiling about it all. When he let go of her, she didn't want it to end. She grabbed his shirt again and just smashed their lips again. She couldn't stop it. " I'm loving this"

"Me too." Nick smiled. He looked into her blue eyes and just melted. Those eyes makes him always just see happiness in their future. "I'm just in LOVE with you like crazy"

"Haha…haha" Miley started giggling but she just kissed him to stop that.

"I just missed those soft, silky lips. I just was so tired of my mom's complaining about everything in my life just over those two months…grr…that is the only thing I really hate about my mom."

"…And somehow I haven't met her yet…mmhmm" Miley smirked to Nick.

"You don't want--" Nick started to talk but then Matthew started crying for know reason. Nick ran over to him and grabbed him. Miley almost started crying because it was so precious to see this between them. Nick was cradling Matthew and just rocking him back and forth, sooner or later Matthew was quiet. Miley actually almost started crying. "What ?" Nick looked at her.

"Ohh…nothing. That is just so…cute, precious, or all of the above. Now lets get home…I don't really like being in hospitals."

"Ok, I get it." Nick gave Miley Matthew and started to pack up her stuff. By the time Nick and Miley started walking out of the room Lilly and Oliver were in the hallway kissing. "Get a room" Nick pulled Oliver away from Lilly.

"Ohh…can we?" Oliver just smirked at everybody.

**OK,OK,OK…I know it has been like forever to get these out but I have you tube stuff and I'm thinking of more stories and I just got back from vacation like four days ago and yeah…sorry**


	3. Finally

**LBPF**

**Chapter 3: Finally**

**[A/N: Sorry it has been ages since I last posted something, but my friend on YouTube is posting my "Pregnant at 15" as a story, and she is putting this series so I decided to start it back up. I have my friend link in my main account page]**

"Finally home!," Miley opened the door just grabbing the first thing within her site. It was the couch.

"I could use a bit of help" Nick, who was trying to carry all of Miley's stuff, Matt, and Matt's stuff.

"Oh, sorry." Miley slid right back off the couch and jumped up. "Oh, come here Matty!" She went straight for Matt and grabbed him out of Nick's arms. "Wow, you're still quiet, but here we go. We're home."

Nick starts laughing while heading upstairs to Miley's room.

"What? What is so funny?" Miley looked up at the stairs waiting for an answer, but she never got any. "Well you're daddy is just acting funny. Let's go get him." Miley started walking upstairs to her room into her Hannah Closet to where Matt's Nursery was. "Nick, What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It wasn't funny. It was just sweet." He turned around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok." She kissed Nick back, but Matt interrupted them. Matt whimpered a bit. Miley stopped kissing Nick and rocked Matt.

"I still can't believe that I missed it" Nick was putting Miley's and Matt's clothes away. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Miss what?" Miley was looking down at Matt, stroking his face with her finger ; not paying attention.

"The birth of our child, I just---" Nick tried to complain more but he couldn't.

Miley cut him off, " Nope you didn't need to see that. Not one of my finest moments. You came at the perfect time. Don't worry about it"

"But…"

"Nicholas Jonas, don't but me! Ha" She couldn't keep a straight face. She just loved to use his full name.

"Fine." He turned back around ; folding and putting away clothes.

Miley put Matt in his crib and wrapped her arms around Nick. " Now don't be that way. That's not the Nick I know" He grabbed his cheeks his with her hand and made a kinda fishy face out of his and just kissed him. He kissed back. "Now that is the Nick I know" Miley said between each kiss.

Nick wrapped her around his waist and lifter her up. He had missed her for so long. He still couldn't believe that he survived be around his mom and away from Miley for 2 months.

* * *

"Lilly…" Oliver reminded her they were still in the hospital.

"What??" Lilly kept going on.

"Hospital. Now. We. Are. HERE."

"So."

"So…?! Come on. We're not going to have sex in a closet of a hospital? Really? Do you really think that is right?" Oliver pushed her slightly away from her.

"I'll keep quiet!" Lilly tried to pull herself closer to him again, but he kept pushing her away.

"No. Lilly. We'll do it at home. Not here. Not now." Oliver pulled his pants back up and put his shirt back on and walked out. He stood there, outside of the door, waiting for her to come out. Once she did, he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the hospital.

Oliver and Lilly get back to Oliver's house and on the door they find a sheet of paper.

"This place is WHAT??!!" Lilly screamed while Oliver was walking up the walk way.

"What do you mean?" Oliver came up behind her. Once he saw the paper, his eyes went as big at softballs and his jaw dropped. "What?"

"Exactly what I asked. Why would it be Forclosed?"

"I don't know, but we have 30 days to either pay dues on the house or move out."

"Dues on the house!? Oliver we don't have that kind of money." Lilly sat down on the chair on his porch.

"I know. Let's just go inside and deal with it tomorrow. It's been a long 2 days. I think we all, Miley, You , Me, and Nick need sleep." Oliver held out his hand for Lilly to grab, but she didn't. She just sat there frozen, staring into space. "Com'on Lilly." He finally grabbed her pushed her into the house. They both went upstairs, changed into the pajamas and went to bed. Lilly couldn't fall asleep at all until her mind could finally drift, but it didn't drift into the right place. She had horrible dreams about the Forclosure. What was she suppose to do?? How was she going to support herself with just Oliver? Should she go back to her house or just stay with Oliver? She wasn't sure at all.

**[Ok…again I know it has been ages since I last worked on this series. Plus I must be a bit rusty on make this series. Oh and I know this is very very very short!! Agian Sorry!!I had to read through the last 2 episodes to think of how to get this Episode to go. Hope you like. Please Comment. &&& Don't forget my friend on YouTube is making these 2 series into a story on YouTube. Her link in on my page]**


End file.
